The Eternal Life
by the-hinotori
Summary: Yes the revised sequel to 'The Challenge' is back. So what does happen when Anzu's past catches up with her?


_Disclaimer: Yugioh and Kaiba are not my property, I can only dream of such a thing._

_ Authors note: This story is being revamped as certain sections are not sitting well with me. I hope everyone who has already read so far likes and understands the changes. Thank you.

* * *

_

The bright moon hung low, hugging the desert sand, reluctant to continue its journey.

A young girl knelt watching in her cot, chestnut head lay lightly upon pale arms; the cool breeze through the window shifted the feathery bangs across her eyes. What had once been exciting and full of possibility now held only treacherous paths that she could not control once she entered its realms! Her lids began to droop with weariness, but she would not let them close fully, for they'd be there. They were always there.

Tiredness had dulled her senses for she jumped with the sound of a voice behind.

"You should be asleep." The soft chide held concern as much as it did remonstrance. "What keeps you from Auf Ra this night my little Ankh."

Soulful blue eyes met a blanket of brown, as the girl faced her nursemaid, but would not answer. To speak of it would make it real, and whilst unreal she could still escape.

"I am not tired Ramla."

Ramla smiled as a stifled yawn betrayed her charge. "I think Auf Ra knows differently. Come Eshe, I will lie with you and together we will keep _them _at bay."

The small girl took the proffered hand and nestled close, her body relaxed to the soft lullaby and her eyes soon followed taking her far from the room where she lay to somewhere she was yet to see. It spoke of a promise for things to come, of someone to come. Someone who would keep her heart and soul safe and rid her nights of the terrors that all too often consumed them. He would be her past, present and future as he had always been. He would be strong where she was weak, and weak where she was strong. He would be night to her day. He was, she knew instinctively, her heart, her soul-- her fate.

Eshe woke with little memory of Ramla's promise, only the deep hue of the Nile remained etched within the frames of her mind. Why blue? What significance could the colour hold for her future?

Stretching wide, the freedom of movement signalled that she was alone. Thus Eshe clambered from the cot and went in search of the woman who always made the night fill with light though only darkness could remain. Rubbing her eyes she stepped through the door and found a solid warm mass blocking her way. It wasn't much larger than she, but held very different proportions. Raising her head slightly she caught the impish brown eyes of her almost brother.

"About time sleepy head." Mahado chuckled.

Eshe poked her tongue out and tried to step past – but he was fleet of foot and again the path was impeded. Imperceptibly she adjusted her balance to the left making yet another valiant attempt to pass, once more meeting his wall of resistance. Keeping her eyes to the floor Eshe watched the shift of his feet; it was a game of wits they always played. More often he won, he was broader than she and therefore could command more space, but every so often her swift feet would carry her away before he caught the subtle change of stance. No such luck this morning though. He claimed victory in the blink of an eye -- laughing they sought Ramla for praise and the mornings repast.

Ramla smiled but her eyes betrayed sadness, as she looked upon the handsome face of Mahado – his kindness the complete antithesis of all that dwelt within the broiling depths of the arrogant and self assured child, Rami.

It would be Rami, she knew, who would lead Eshe kicking and screaming to meet her fate – leave her for the gods and by doing so destroy the one who had brought the worlds of Eshe and Mahado colliding first– creating a bond that would never be broken. Even though death should step between. Ramla's eyes closed and her third eye stretched wide flooding her mind with the force of new knowledge. Soon the arms of fate would stretch and encompass another troubled soul. He will be the creator and guardian, and as such open the floodgates to all the aimless souls, lighting their paths home. At last she knew all their fates…each and all; she included. The weakness within Ramla called it justified that Eshe's father and brother would suffer so, for Kisara's folly a tith must be paid to the Gods, but sadly the innocent were not exempt. Ramla could only hope that when the time came for their parting that Eshe would be prepared enough to continue alone.

Truth was a frightening knowledge. Knowing too much could be as dangerous as knowing too little. Ramla's sorrowful eyes tracked her young charge, as the sated child took to the streets with her loyal protector.

"_I am sorry little Ankh, this should have been your mothers destiny not yours."_


End file.
